


Settled On Romantic Nights

by ftmleon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Suggestive Themes, also if you couldn't tell leon is a major bottom, also very touch straved, i dont know which era leon i want it to be, its either re4 damnation or vendetta you decide, they've been friends for a hella long time and got together after raccoon city, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmleon/pseuds/ftmleon
Summary: Beckett and Leon's relationship was always complicated, full of what ifs, heartbreak and avoidance. But these nights together, when they acted as though they never drifted, those were Leon’s favorite moments.





	Settled On Romantic Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something! this is my first time in forever writing an oc x canon and I hope you enjoy! if you want to follow me on Tumblr its ftmleon.

Leon stood in front of Beckett’s front door, he felt like a damn fool standing where he was; bouquet of flowers in one hand, and some cheap teddy bear tucked under his arm. He was cleaned up, better than he usually looked, dressed in clothes that were actually cleaned. He and Beckett had always agreed on little communication after their first break up, and that worked, for a while actually- nearly a decade in fact. 

Yet, their most recent mission together pushed Beckett to his breaking point. Leon having seen Beckett beat up the way he had been was devastating; so maybe a temporary breach of agreement was necessary. And yeah, maybe this “breach of agreement” happened more times than they wished, but it worked, it worked for them. 

Leon sighed heavily to himself, lowering his head as he knocked on the door. Leon listened as Beckett grunted, shuffling towards the door; his heart raced in his chest. He was a fast runner, maybe he could still make a break for it, but he only felt frozen in his place, gripping the flowers tighter in his hand, eyes glued to the floor as he struggled to wrap his mind around the moment. Beckett swung open the door, hand resting on his ribs. 

“Leon?” 

“Hey...Hey” Leon looked up to meet the eyes of his on and off lover. His heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of him, stitches across his skin adding another tally to his scarred face, bandages still wrapped over parts of his body keeping them protected, he was still in his sweats and unable to wear a shirt due to the soreness that overtook his body. He looked like a mess; worse than Leon ever imagined him looking. 

Yet he found himself running his eyes over Beckett’s body, and despite the hell his ex recently went through, his skin still seemed soft, still unknown to horrific pain and nearly as delicate as it had been the last time he ran his hands over it. Beckett managed to keep an amazing appearance despite the hell he would go through, his job was rough and never left him without a story, and a scar or two. 

Leon let his thoughts quickly wander towards all of their late nights together, ones spent full of passion and whispered sweet nothings. The feeling of Beckett’s skin heavy against his as his lover’s hands found their favorite spots. His body tingling at the remembrance of Beckett’s warm breath against his skin, his smooth lips planting heartfelt kisses across his damaged body. 

Beckett and Leon's relationship was always complicated, full of what ifs, heartbreak and avoidance. But these nights together, when they acted as though they never drifted, those were Leon’s favorite moments. The times when their body synced in a perfect rhythm, like they never forgot how to work together. These nights, they were madly in love; in a relationship they never dreamed of leaving, limbs tangled as their eye contact never felt more sincere.  
Their love filled the room and nestled comfortably in whatever bed they were in, resting just between their bodies as Leon curled his exhausted body close to Beckett, his fingertips dancing against Beckett’s warm skin as Beckett only held him closer. For a few hours every so often, they were as in love as they were as young adults, full of dancing and laughter, soft kisses and comforting touches. 

Their days working together at times were softer, more formal and shrouded in far more secrecy than their nights. Filled with secret glances and smiles, rosy cheeks and light touches that drove the other mad. They held a high professional standard at work, yet the tension between them was undeniable. 

“What are you doing here, with all of this?” Beckett asked, finally clearing his throat and smirking as he saw Leon pull away from his trance. He leaned his head against the doorframe, watching him with amusement. Leon blushed, his mind coming back from the moment he pushed himself into; trailing back up to meet Beckett’s deep brown eyes. He swallowed heavily, mouth slightly agape as his brain struggled to form anything coherent.

“Happy.. Valentines-” Leon cleared his throat, his blush only getting worse. “Happy Valentines Day, Becket.” Leon finished his thought, shoving the gifts awkwardly into Beckett’s arms before crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“Thanks… But, you hate Valentines Day.” Beckett furrowed his brow, puzzled as he looked over the gifts, but smiling nonetheless. 

“You don’t though..” Leon bit his lip, straightening his back and looking down the apartment corridor, listening in on echoing footsteps. Beckett chuckled, humming softly in content. He nudged Leon with his foot, nodding inside before he walked in. Leon hesitantly followed, closing the door behind them. 

“Thought we said little communication?” Beckett teased, walking to his kitchen and giving the flowers a vase, resting the plush on the counter. Leon wandered through the open area of Beckett’s apartment- sure it was nicer than the crappy one they had when together, but the emptiness of the pristine apartment left it devoid of love and comfort. 

“I know what we said. It’s just, I saw you get hurt the other day. I wanted to cheer you up, make sure you were okay. I can leave if you want.” Leon pointed towards the door, raising his eyebrow. Beckett shook his head, grinning a bit as a warm flush washed over his cheeks, he played at the flower petals, he was surprised that Leon remembered his favorites; Blue Orchids and White Daisies.

“No, stay. It’s nice having some company, been locked up for a few good days.” Beckett said, leaning against the counter. Leon walked over, leaning beside Beckett, he kept his eyes away from him though, suddenly anxious of the intimacy they’ve shared previously. He felt horribly awkward, making small talk between pauses of silence. Beckett loved to watch Leon, with a smile so caring Leon could feel it beaming into him, Beckett’s stare comforting enough to settle his tense muscles.

“Y’know, ve missed you. A lot.” Leon said softly breaking their silence as he finally met Beckett’s eyes. Beckett hummed softly in agreement, resting his hand closer Leon’s.

“I’ve missed you too, Bluejay. It’s been a lonely few months” Beckett said as he looked at their hands, his fingers ghosted over Leon’s skin. Leon gasped softly, blushing heavily as his heartbeat quickened in his chest; the anticipation of any small touch ached in Leon’s bones. Beckett smirked, shaking his head as he chuckled. He rested his hand on top of Leon’s, pulling his hand closer and pressing a soft kiss against his calloused palm. Leon’s mind raced as he watched Beckett, he didn’t want to pull away, he just wanted to watch; the feeling of his lips against his skin nearly drove his nervous system mad. 

“Your body is still so sensitive, Leon.” 

Leon groaned as he pulled Beckett away from the counter and closer to his body, his arm reaching around to hang around Beckett’s shoulder, fingers idly tangling at the messy scraps of his black hair. Beckett grunted uncomfortably, his arms slipping around Leon’s waist and dipping him back slightly. Beckett pressed his forehead against Leon’s. Leon pressing back and looking deep into Beckett’s eyes.

“What are we doing Leon?” Beckett asked softly, his nose brushing against Leons. Leon shook his head lightly enjoying the silence as he tilted his head, pressing a slow and deep kiss against Beckett’s lips. Beckett stifled a moan, gripping Leon tighter as he slowly kissed back, their lips moving in perfect sync as they had many times before. Leon pressed his smile against Beckett’s lips, his hands tingling depper in his hair, carefully placing his hand on his cheek and running his fingers over his scruff covered face. Leon missed this feeling, their closeness, being held in Beckett’s arms, the passion they shared in every kiss. Beckett missed every inch of Leon, and Leon missed him all the same. They could never properly work, but enjoyed the times they did

Leon hesitated as he pulled away, his lips dragging across Beckett’s. Beckett smiled, sighing softly, eyes staring deeply into Leon’s soft blue’s.

“Stay, for tonight. Or a few..” Beckett slipped his hand underneath Leon’s shirt, smiling wide at the blush settling on his partners face, his hand resting on the small of Leon’s back. 

“Mmhmm..” Leon hummed with a smile, his blush harder as he drew Beckett into another longing kiss.

Their lives intertwined tightly, moment’s like this were never isolated incidents; and they were perfectly fine with that, it only grew their love stronger with every painfully long awaited interaction. 

They held dangerous jobs, leading them down paths of uncertainty and questionable choices. At times, it drove a wedge between them; other times, brought them closer together. They knew they could never work the way they hoped, no white picket fences or house filled with children's laughter. Instead they settled, settled on romantic nights and professional days, moments alone that lasted an eternity. They would never get their happy ending- but any ending together was better than none at all for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this <3 much love and happy valentines day!


End file.
